


Kiss the Cook

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri cooks a special treat for Victor to show he cares.He really shouldn't have





	Kiss the Cook

Yuuri looked down at the dumplings with no little pride. Despite his protests to the contrary he knew Victor was stressed being both coach and competitor. He also hated the diet he had to follow as much as Yuuri did. 

But one meal of something delicious wouldn’t hurt. Yuuri had rushed back home after his practice instead of going to ballet so he could spend the whole afternoon making  pelmeni. He’d never made them before but he was a pretty good cook when it came to Japanese food and all he had to do was follow the recipe. 

Victor had been so kind, never once complaining when Yuuri made another Japanese style meal. Even going so far as to hunt down the more obscure ingredients for him and also cooking Japanese dishes so he wouldn’t be homesick. Because of that Yuuri had really wanted to surprise him with something Russian. To show he was just as happy to learn and accept Victor’s culture.

He’d actually picked pelmeni because it was one of the first Russian dishes they’d shared together in their new home. So he had a good idea of how it was supposed to taste. 

The front door opened and Yuuri turned to it excitedly. 

“Tadaima” Victor called tiredly before jolting in surprise as Yuuri ran up and hugged him tightly with a bright smile on his face.

“Okaeri! Come in and sit at the table!” Yuuri pulled away and Victor was able to see he was wearing an apron and smiled. 

“What has my beautiful Yuuri done this afternoon?” but Yuuri just pushed him towards their dining table.

“It’s a surprise!” 

Once Victor was sat Yuuri rushed back to the kitchen to serve up two plates of pelmeni. He came back and put one of the plates in front of Victor who had the exact look of pleased surprise that Yuuri had been aiming for.

“Did you make this?” Victor already knew the answer judging by his smile but Yuuri nodded anyway as the man he loved picked up his fork.

“I hope it tastes okay. I’ve never made it before but I wanted to try and make something Russian. This is my home now after all” that earned him that soft special smile that Victor only used for him.

“Oh my Yuuri!” 

“Eat!” 

Smiling again Victor dug in, Yuuri watching him anxiously. A mouthful passed Victor’s lips and a complicated series of expressions passed over his face before he swallowed and gave a strained smile.

“How is it?” Yuuri asked, his fingers twisting together, “Is it okay?”

“It’s….it’s...great. It’s great! Thank you Yuuri” there was a pause and then Victor took another forkful. 

Dubious Yuuri cautiously tucked into his own share. As soon as the food entered his mouth he grimaced and spit it out. 

“Holy crap! You don’t have to eat that!” he called out to Victor who was staring at another forkful with trepidation. Victor turned his attention back to Yuuri with that strained smile.

“No it’s fine...it’s really…..good” 

Yuuri stood up and pushed Victor’s hand down.

“Vitya, it is the most disgusting thing I have ever put in my mouth and I’ve had american food. You  _ really _ don’t have to eat that”

“But you worked so hard…” it was sweet but also Yuuri didn’t want to be responsible for poisoning a living legend. 

“No Vitya. This only belongs in a bin. I don’t even know how you swallowed some!” Yuuri gathered up the plates and crossed to the kitchen and dumped the contents of both into the bin. He turned around in time to catch Victor mouthing  _ oh thank god _ and smiled.

He walked back and motioned Victor to pull away from the table. Once he did Yuuri climbed into his lap, his arms circling Victor’s neck.

“I can’t believe you were going to eat that just because you didn’t want to hurt my feelings” it was incredibly sweet of him. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back a little and smiled at him.

“Well you had worked so hard to do such a nice thing for me.” God Yuuri loved this man so much!

“How about we order something nice instead and I give you a foot rub in a bit instead?” Yuuri still wanted to do something nice for him after all. Victor relaxed and squeezed Yuuri in a hug.

“That sounds perfect!...Just could you let me up for a moment? I really want to brush my teeth to get that taste out of my mouth”

Yuuri laughed a lot but he also let Victor brush his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based on my marriage. 
> 
> Way back when when I'd only been married for like 6 months I made a stew which I had never done before.
> 
> It was disgusting but my husband really tried to pretend it was okay so I wouldn't have my feelings hurt. I took one bite and was all "Why are you eating this? It's awful!" we ended up getting fish and chips instead.


End file.
